In the prior art, Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,762 which issued to Humberto on Mar. 9, 2010, wherein Humberto discloses a modular system for use in a closet or dressing room which may be optimized to use the available space and wherein one or more vertical uprights are supported within the walls of an enclosure by horizontal rods, and wherein horizontal shelving is mounted between the uprights.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,212 which issued to Costa et al. on Jun. 17, 2008, wherein Costa et al. disclose the use of vertical uprights and a top rail assembly wherein the distance between the vertical uprights may be adjusted and where a plurality of covers having a predetermined length correctly space uprights hung from the top rail.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,056 which issued to Routhier on Aug. 1, 2006, wherein Routhier describes a storage organizer system which includes a horizontal rail which is mounted to a wall and a number of storage units which are hung from the rail, wherein the storage units hang from the rail by metal hooks.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,016 which issued to Witt on Feb. 11, 1997, wherein Witt discloses a suspended shelf system which includes suspension members which are secured to a track member so that each suspension member hangs vertically from the track member and wherein a connecting rail mounts between the suspension members so as to maintain the suspension members in their spaced apart relation, and wherein the track member is mounted to a supporting structure.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,786 which issued to Kellogg on May 26, 1970, wherein Kellogg discloses a plurality of vertical support members wherein mounting brackets mount to the support members by means of projections on the rear end of the brackets fitting into slots in the support members, a plurality of shelf segments mounting onto the brackets to provide shelving.